Je veux mon concombre!
by MisaoO-Chan
Summary: Ace dévoile sa passion dévorante pour... les concombres. C'est Marco qui va être content! (Le titre est un peu bizarre, mais bon... xD)


**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà l'Os pour vampireshinobi! J'espère qu'il lui plaira, et qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi :).  
Elle m'avait demandé un lemon, mais je ne me pense pas encore capable d'en écrire un donc je n'ai fait qu'un lime, désolé. Par contre pour l'humour, je pense que c'est bon x).

Petite précision: C'est moi qui ai dessiné l'image de cette petite histoire. Perso' je trouve Ace assez chou dessus :3 Même si j'avoue que c'est pas beaucoup beau -_-"... xD.

Je mets aussi une info pour celles qui suivent ma fic' "Love and its victims", je suis désolée mais la suite ne sera pas postée dans l'immédiat, je manque totalement d'inspiration et je n'ai absolument aucune idée pour la suite des évènements... Mais je compte posté des petits OS en attendant :).

**Bonne Lecture :).**

* * *

_' Cantine du Moby Dick, 13h47 '_

**- ****Comment ça, y'a plus de concombres?!**

Marco regardait d'un air blasé son nakama qui menaçait de s'enflammer _(autant dans le sens propre que figuré du terme...) _s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais bon, il avait l'habitude. Non pas qu'il était du genre à faire des caprices, comme son frangin le faisait souvent, mais il pétait un câble s'il n'avait pas sa dose quotidienne de ce légume vert. Peu de gens était au courant, et le phœnix était assez fier de faire partit de ces rares personnes.

Pendant ce temps, la cantinière regardait autour d'elle en paniquant, ne sachant visiblement pas ce comment réagir. Il décida donc de lui venir en aide.

**- Ace, calmes-toi, c'est que des concombres. **Dit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule dans le but de le calmer.

_**- "Que des concombres"**_**?! **Siffla le commandant de la seconde flotte en se retournant vers lui.

**- Bah oui, t'énerve pas com...**

**- Que des concombres?!** Répéta-t-il en hurlant.** Non mais t'es sérieux là?! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi d'une des meilleures choses présente sur cette planète!**

**- Ace...**

**- Mais ce sont les meilleurs légumes au monde! Tu peux les manger en salade, coupés en fines rondelles et assaisonné d'une délicieuse sauce, et puis ça va avec tout! Et...**

**- Tu devr...**

- **...tu peux même les manger crus, juste en croquant dedans! C'est tellement...**

**- Ace! **Cria Marco qui avait marre de pas pouvoir en placer une!

**- Mais quoi à la fin?!**

- **Tout le monde te regarde...**

Ace se calma d'un coup, et son regard fit le tour de la salle, où effectivement tous les regards était braqués sur lui. Beaucoup le regardait avec de grand yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, certains mêmes faisant tomber la nourriture qu'elle contenait (_Ouh, dégueu!)_.

Notre petite allumette choisit de réagir de la seule manière logique dans ce genre de situation: en prenant la fuite.

o*o*o*o*o

Le phœnix ne le retrouva que deux heures plus tard, planqué dans la remise au fond du bateau, en train de broyer du noir.

**- Enfin je te retrouve!**

**- Pourquoi t'es là, tu veux m'enfoncer encore plus? **_(Y'à que moi qui vois un double sens là-dedans? J'ai vraiment les idées tordues...)_

- **Hein?**

**- Laisse tomber... De toute façon je me suis ridiculisé devant presque tout l'équipage, ils sont tous au courant maintenant. Ils doivent sûrement me trouver bizarre...** Il rit nerveusement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de faire une tête à faire peur.  
**  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était déjà le cas depuis longtemps.**

**- Sympa... **Répondit le narcoleptique avec un leger sourire. **En attendant, tout le monde va se moquer de moi... **soupira-il finalement, en retombant dans les méandres obscures de la déprime. _(_/!\_ Guimauve dégoulinante de mièvrerie... Vous êtes prévenu xD)_

**- Pas tout le monde...**

Le blond lui avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et Ace releva les yeux vers lui en lui jetant un regard remplis d'incompréhension et d'interrogation.  
**  
- Ah bon?  
**  
Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, il ressemblait vraiment à un pauvre gamin perdu. Il approcha son visage du sien et lui murmura doucement:

**- Moi je ne me moquerais jamais de toi...**

Ace ouvrit de grands yeux, jamais il n'avait entendu son ami lui parler ainsi. D'ailleurs ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un simple ami, et sentir son souffle chaud caresser ses lèvres le mettait dans tous ses états. Il se sentit en même temps assez soulager qu'il ne soit pas venu le ridiculiser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Marco se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. La torche-humaine n'en pouvait plus et se fut lui qui réduit la distance séparant leur visage à zéro. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et devinrent vite meilleures amies, ne s'éloignant qu'à contre-cœur quand leurs propriétaires reprenaient leurs souffles.

Le phœnix allongea doucement le brun sur le sol en s'installant sur lui, mais Ace les fit basculer pour prendre le dessus. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il commença à lui mordiller et à lui lécher le cou, avant de descendre vers son torse après avoir rapidement enlevé le haut gênant. Il put entendre quelques gémissements échappé au commandant de la première flotte quand il s'amusa à titiller les deux petits bouts de chaires, rendus sensibles par ses caresses. Et il descendit plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à son entrejambe. Il commença à lui retirer son pantalon, quand il releva soudainement la tête pour dire avec un grand sourire:

**- Finalement je vais l'avoir mon concombre!**

* * *

Et voilà! Je tiens quand même a préciser que je n'ai jamais lu de Marco x Ace, donc j'ai pas vraiment de comparant ." J'espère tout de même que cet Os vous ai plu :). Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai choisis ce thème, l'addiction au concombre xD.

Laissez-moi vos avis s'il vous plaît :). (Ça fait à peine pas la pauvre fille qui mendie quelques reviews... T.T)


End file.
